


a little bit normal

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: In their lives, sometimes it's hard to get a moment when you don't have to worry about anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the people who read this before hand <3 Thanks for catching the little things and all your lovely comments. 
> 
> No characters belong to me.

Dean twisted the shower knobs until the water had ceased from pouring onto his skin, leaving him instantly missing the comforting warmth it had provided. For a moment he stood in the leftover heat, not really wanting to leave, but eventually he stepped out and grabbed one of the old towels that he assumed was clean. As he worked on drying himself off, a sound from outside the door found his ears, and it didn’t quite fit. It took moment, but he realized it was in fact music. Sam was out for the night, so the only person who was out there was Castiel, but Dean didn’t even think he knew how to work his turntable.

Deciding that finding out why exactly his Bob Seger vinyl was playing was more important than drying off fully, he pulled on his clothes, wet hair leaving dark patches on his grey shirt. Dean opened the door quietly at first so as not to allude that he was already done. He placed his feet carefully on the wooden floor, trying to make as little noise as he could, the sound of ‘Against the Wind’ drifting towards him. Rounding the corner to his bedroom he smiled softly at what he saw. Castiel was sitting on his bed, back to the door and cross legged. The angel’s suit jacket and trench coat were discarded on a nearby chair and his eyes were glued to a newspaper. His fingers which rested on his knee moved in turn to the music. 

The scene was so casual, and Dean could almost imagine they had a normal life together. Of course that fantasy didn’t last long, but he figured he should take advantage of such moment when they had them. “Enjoying the music?” he asked his boyfriend, making the other jump slightly before he turned to face him.

Castiel almost looked as if he was going to give Dean a hard time for surprising him, but decided against it and nodded instead. “Yes. Is that okay I put it on?” he asked.

“Fine with me. I didn’t think you knew how to work it though.”

“I’ve watched you do it enough times.”

“I guess so,” Dean said, supposing that made sense. He walked over to the bed and stood in front of Castiel, “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing important,” he responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Good,” he murmured with a grin and slipped his hand into the dark haired male’s, nodding to him to get off the bed and stand up. 

Tilting his head at the taller one, Castiel obliged but was at a loss as to what he was doing.

“Dance with me, sweetheart?” Dean questioned, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist, looking into those deep blue eyes he was so madly in love with.

“Dean,” Castiel warned seriously, his eyes showing something almost like fear.

“Oh, come on,” Dean moved his head slowly to the beat of the song, pulling Cas backwards until they stood where there were no objects to make it even more hazardous. “For me?” he breathed, his shoulders finding some of the same rhythm.

“I don’t see the point,” Castiel said blandly, not quite as eager to join.

“The point,” he started, pulling him even closer than he had been, their chests easily pressed together, “-is that I love you, and I want to spend time with you.”

Castiel sighed and looked away before meeting Dean’s green eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips despite trying his best to remain serious.

“What do you know, the angel can smile after all,” he chuckled, moving one hand back to hold Castiel’s, the other arm still hooked around his waist. The music stopped for a second, and Dean listened as the track changed to ‘Night Moves’, making him smile even more idiotically.

Relaxing, he draped on arm over Dean’s shoulder, squeezing his hand as he managed to follow the other’s lead. Instead of speaking, he simply found himself mesmerized by the man who held him close. Moments like these were hard to come by, so perhaps it was only right he gave in to the person he cared for so dearly.

“You know we should try that sometime,” Dean murmured, breaking the small period of silence, pertaining to the lyrics which were sung.

That oh so familiar look of confusion graced Castiel’s face.

“The lyrics,” Dean said.

No change.

“Hooking up in a Chevy, Cas,” he said, flashing a suggestive smile to help it along.

“I see,” Castiel nodded slowly, finally understanding, “Why would you want to have sex in the back of the Impala? Didn’t you say a bed was the best place for such activities?”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly before explaining, “Yah, but it’s all about the experience.”

“Why would you want to experience that? It doesn't sound very enjoyable.”

Sighing, he could see there would be no winning here, “Nevermind.” He repositioned himself so both his hands were resting comfortably on Castiel’s hips, falling back into an easy flow with his boyfriend’s body.

Castiel then moved to press his lips against Dean’s, their noses bumping together in the process.

Dean shied away briefly when that happened, scrunching up his nose a bit at the feeling left from being crashed into. “That happens way too friggin often,” he huffed, but didn’t ponder on it as he was the one to press their lips together this time.

It was sweet and slow, and made Castiel forget about apologizing for the mishap he had caused with their noses. He inhaled as Dean pressed further, feeling water trickle down his face from the taller man’s still wet hair. Bringing his hands up to his face, he tangled his fingers with the damp hair, not even minding as a few little streams of water made it’s way down his forearms.

They pulled away from each other with satisfied looks on their faces, lips tingling as such they did most every time they kissed. The song still played in the background as Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s, soaking up as much of this time as he could get, his hips lazily rolling against the other with the instrumental rhythm.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel breathed, closing his eyes and deciding that his time with Dean would always be what he treasured most.

Dean’s lips stayed in a small smile as he heard those words reach his ears. Every time he’d been in love, it never compared to the rush he felt when his angel told him he loved him. It made the most sense in the world once he got over the fear he had felt about being anything more than friends. “I love you too,” he whispered before eagerly letting their lips connect once more. 

Castiel felt a different fire that had been absent in their previous kiss, one that suggested they were headed somewhere more than just dancing in the warmly lit room. 

“I just had a shower,” Dean spoke against their lips, slowly moving Castiel back to the bed, careful to make sure neither of them tripped. His hands were finding the buttons of Cas’ white shirt, starting from the middle and working his way up, undoing his blue tie and flinging it across the room without another thought.

A whine left Castiel’s lips as he turned them around as they approached the bed, letting Dean fall back onto the mattress first before he followed, arms on either side of the man holding him up. He laughed breathlessly as he met Dean’s gaze. “You’re going to have to take another one, I suppose,” Castiel said unapologetically. 

Dean’s hand easily drifted down the familiar body of the other, his hand stopping on the small of his back as he pulled him closer, pretending to think about what the other said before saying decidedly, “I can deal with that.”

Castiel laughed, his eyes shining as he looked at Dean underneath him, admiring how he managed to fall in love with the person who was more beautiful than any star he had witnessed being created, more stunning than any soul he’d come across.

Resting a hand on Castiel’s bicep, his other hand played with his dark hair before moving his body up to meet his lips readily, sinking into the internal fire which had been sparked. This was a type of normalcy that he could live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are alway very much appreciated! Thank you so much for taking the time to read.


End file.
